Letters to a Savior
by ClockWorkShadow
Summary: Sephiroth has a pretty routine schedule. That is until he found an unexpected letter mingling with his paper work. Case of a slightly OOC Sephiroth. Sephiroth & OC
1. Chapter 1

September 30

To you, the reader.

I know that no one wants to read a letter from someone they don't even know, but I figured I'd take a chance.

My name is Kaiya Minami. I am a fifteen year old girl with neither friends nor family. I'd rather not talk about my parents and my friends left without a word. I still search for a reason why. I have been living alone for a year now. Living in a single room apartment, surviving on what my parents have left for me. My younger sister, Keira, was taken in by my aunt. When the social worker asked my aunt if she wanted to take me in as well, she said no. After that I was left alone to hug my knees.

In truth, I am looking for someone who is willing to hear my story. If you are, I only ask that you send something back. Be it one simple word or a mere blank sheet of paper.

~Kaiya

Sephiroth walked into his office, as this was routine schedule. He sat down behind the immense desk and began to check the "in" basket for the days paperwork. As he was skimming through the papers, a small rectangular envelope slid out and landed on his desk, address facing up. Usually the General would push it aside much like the other fan letters. Yet for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do so. It was like it was calling to him, pulling him closer.

Picking up the envelope, he examined it with careful eyes. There was no sign of the strong, nose-burning sent of perfume. No lip marks from the pressing of painted red and purple lips. The address was written in a neat cursive script. It was much like his own hand writing except it was clearly more feminine.

Curiosity took over his senses. Sephiroth put the rather large stack of papers down and turned the envelope over in his hands. There was a paw print made of ink on the opening of the envelope. He slid a leather gloved finger underneath, opening the letter flawlessly. After taking his gloves off, Sephiroth took out the letter. The ink that covered the small paper was thick, but the letters were thin. Probably written with something permanent and fine point. It didn't take him long to read the letter.

Sephiroth was left somewhat baffled. He didn't know what to make of it. Should he reply? If he did, what would he say. In truth, he really didn't have to say anything. But he felt rude and guilty at the thought of sending a blank page.

The silverette leaned back into his chair and continued to stare at the un folded paper. A knock on his door filled in the silence. Sephiroth said a quick enter. His burly dark haired friend, Angeal, walked into his office. Angeal noticed the General's slightly troubled expression which was rare.

"Did something happen?" Angeal asked with concern.

Sephiroth finally moved to motion his head toward the paper that laid heavy against the black wood of the desk. Angeal walked over to the desk, picked up the letter and sat in the chair across from his friend. It was only a matter of seconds until the burly SOLDIER finished reading.

"You going to answer her?" The question was straight forward and to the point. Sephiroth sighed heavily before replying.

"I'm considering it." He surprised both Angeal and himself with his answer.

"Well. I'd love to stay and help but Zack has been nagging me for some extra training. I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing. Heard Genesis gave you a hard time." the fellow First Class got out of his chair and walked to the door. Opening it, he looked over his shoulder.

"Oh, and if it were me, I'd answer her. But that's just my nature," He walked out and shut the door softly behind him.

Sephiroth stared at the door. Tapping his finger against the wood he made a decision. Picking up a pen and blank sheet of printer paper, he wrote:

**I'm here.**

**And I'm listening.**

The words were small and simple; they meant nothing to all yet everything to some. He carefully folded the paper into three perfect, symmetrical rectangles and sealed into an envelope. After copying down the address, he took a stamp and applied it. Sephiroth placed the letter in the "out" basket. He picked up the letter from the girl, Kaiya, and locked it securely in his drawer.


	2. Chapter 2

October 4

Thank you, whoever you are.

I don't know how to start. I guess I'll start with my dreams and let this pen guide me from there.

When everything was okay, I had such big plans for my future. After I graduate from high school I was going to go to a good collage. I wanted to major in biology and become a biologist. Or even become an artist, a photographer. I've always loved capturing nature for my own. The feel of the pencil gliding over paper, feeling like home in my hands. It's magic. Perhaps a writer. Where I can use words to create a place all my own, a sanctuary. There is always a soothing flow to poetry. Sometimes I wonder if the rivers and streams are it's cousins. I absolutely adore animals, especially wolves. Maybe I can open a reserve for them.

I have such big dreams and none to be accomplished. A fifteen year old girl can only do so much. And my future seems so bleak now, so small. I find myself loosing hope. Even though I try to stay strong, it gets harder with each passing day. I hope you never have to suffer. That you may have a good, healthy life. May you be blessed with happiness.

~Kaiya

"You seem very… anxious." said Genesis, another SOLDIER First Class and a good friend. The auburn haired man was perched on the black leather couch while the other man was sifting through mail almost frantically.

Sephiroth understood the works of postal service and knew it would take a while before the second letter arrived. Genesis was right, he was slightly anxious. Irritation and disappointment washed over him as he didn't find the envelope in the growing pile of junk mail. He gave up with a heavy sigh.

"Perhaps if you will tell me what you are looking for, I can help you." Genesis got up from his seat and walked over to him. Just when Sephiroth was about to make a smart remark, someone had knocked on his apartment door. He walked over and under the door was what he had been looking for.

Sephiroth immediately picked it up and opened it.

"What is it?" The redhead's question went unnoticed as Sephiroth pushed past him and back to the kitchen counter. There he took a blank sheet from the fax machine and a pen out of the drawer below him. After rereading the letter he began writing with Genesis curious azure eyes watching him. By the time he was done it read:

**Kaiya,**

**If you don't mind, I have a couple of questions for you. Why give up your dreams now? There is still a chance for you to still have the rest of your life. I understand you're having a hard time. And let me say that I am proud of you for keeping strong. I am also curious about your past, but I'm not going to pry. Although it would help me understand how to help you. And if it is any comfort, I will answer any questions you have in return about me. **

**With the way you talk about poetry and literature, you remind me of a friend of mine. He has an obsession for play and poem "Loveless" . I still to this day have yet to discover the greatness of it. My other best friend has a thing for nature. He keeps a little garden of his own inside and outside his house. I can honestly say I don't really have a hobby.**

**Again, if there is anyway I can help. I'm here.**

**S. Crescent **

He walked over to the table and put his freshly written letter the pocket of his leather trench coat. genesis followed him with the other letter in hand. Before he got the chance to start reading, Sephiroth snatched it out of his hand. Sephiroth went to his bedroom with Genesis in tow.

"Is there a reason you don't want me reading that?"

"Genesis I don't want you reading any of my belongings. This really shouldn't be new to you." Sephiroth said with a smirk on his face. Genesis' response was an indignant huff. He walked out the door, quoting "Loveless" as he went.

"_Even if the marrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return." _The door slammed as expected.

Sephiroth's PHS rang and he answered Director Lazard's call. He put on his trademark leather trench coat and left to fulfill his given mission.


	3. Chapter 3

October 13

Shall I call you Mr. Crescent?

I would say that I didn't give up my dreams, but then I might be lying to myself. It's hard to believe in anything positive these days. People don't even consider me a kid anymore. Someone once asked me what my dreams were. When I told them, they just laughed at me. And they laughed hard. They told me to stop, to just give it up. Apparently what happened to me has dubbed mea mature adult. The school and the financial business, I had to push aside the child in me. But when everything gets better, _if_ anything gets better, I'll return to my dreams.

As for my past, it's a long story depending on where I start. Either we start with the happy times or the depressing story of a little girl. Anyway, I appreciate your help. And I keep that in mind. Although I think I'd feel guilty if I did ask for anything.

"Loveless" huh? I just started reading that. Curiosity got the best of me. I have my own little herbal garden in pots on my patio. I'd like some tips from your friend if possible.

~Kaiya

Sephiroth returned from what turned out to be a two week mission. He came home tired, irritated, covered in blood and ready to murder anyone who dared walked up to him. It was supposed to be two _days _but had turned into two _weeks._ the cadets never did anything right. They were to busy gawking at him to realize that they were in immediate danger. Of course he had to do all the work and more, as they celebrated amongst themselves. As soon as he stepped out of the shower his PHS beeped. Groaning with frustration, he got dressed and headed towards his office. Agitation showed on his face. The people of lower ranks immediately moved out of the way in order to save their lives.

Once at his office he started his report to get it over and done with. It only took Sephiroth 20 to 30 minutes to finish. He leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. A thought of Kaiya crossed his mind. Had he sent out his letter? After checking his coat he searched his entire desk. The search came up empty. If he really wanted to confirm anything, he had to go through the three large stacks of files and paperwork. Sephiroth looked at the towers and groaned in defeat.

Sephiroth got halfway through the final stack when he found he familiar envelope. He let out a sigh of relief. Instead of opening the letter then and there like he wanted to, the General left for home, letter in hand. When he finally got home he took off his coat and threw it and himself onto his bed. Once he got settled into the cotton bed sheets he opened the letter. He didn't seem to like the beginning but found himself chuckling towards the end. He'd have to talk to Angeal soon. Sephiroth put the letter down on the nightstand. The writing can start tomorrow. He turned off the light and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell fast asleep.

Sephiroth sat at his dinning room table with his breakfast and coffee. He had brought a pen, paper, and an envelope along with him. Nibbling on the last piece of bacon his pen started flying.

**I wouldn't mind Ms. Minami.**

**I understand not being able to believe. There is a lot of negativity in the world today. The war doesn't help either. **

**I know what it's like to be thrown into adulthood at a young age. It must have been hard having to hear someone to tell you to quit. You should continue chasing. Especially when you're so determined. I can tell you are.**

**If you don't mind, I'd rather hear the depressing part. But you can start where ever you are comfortable. And don't feel guilty, I'm happy to help. **

**Be careful, don't want you corrupting yourself. I don't even need to read it, when it's been beaten into my head. I'll try to get you your tips. I don't think he'll talk though.**

**S. Crescent **

Sephiroth finish his breakfast and washed his dishes. He left his apartment, locking the door behind him.

"Hey, I was just about to come get you. You wake up late?" Angeal asked as he walked up to him.

Sephiroth allowed a tiny smile to grace his features.

"Hello, Angeal. I have a couple of questions for you." Sephiroth glanced at Angeal from the corner of his eye.

"Shoot away." Angeal prepared himself.


End file.
